L'Affaire Cotter
by Le Loup arpenteur
Summary: L'affaire où l'amitié entre Holmes et Watson fut remise en cause.


**Hello, hello, ceci est ma première fanfiction sur Sherlock Holmes.**

**Disclaimer: les personnages tels que Holmes, Watson, Lestrade, Gregson, ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne tire aucun profit, blabla...**

**Titre: "L'Affaire Cotter"**

L'affaire que je vais vous conter remonte à quelques années, j'avais un temps renoncé à la raconter, cette affaire me rappelant de mauvais souvenirs. Mais, il y a un moment où il faut oublier les vieilles rancunes. J'étais en train de dormir profondément dans mon lit quand Holmes me réveilla d'un coup, je me redressais brusquement. Holmes se tenait au bout du lit, une lueur dans les yeux m'indiquant qu'il était sur une piste.

"Habillez-vous Watson!", me lança t-il prestement.

Sans vraiment me demander ce qu'il se passait, je m'habillais rapidement et rejoignit Holmes dans le salon où un invité se tenait là accompagné de Lestrade. Tandis que Holmes fouillait dans ses notes, je dévisageais l'invité, c'était un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années, sa tenue et son niveau de saleté me montrait qu'il venait sûrement du quartier des docks, il avait les cheveux frisés, longs, noirs, sales et emmêlés, des yeux bleus, froid, il regardait d'un air torve Holmes, s'essuyant le nez avec sa manche et reniflant, son visage était fin, et il était assez maigre. Lestrade se tenait relativement loin, le regardant d'un air dégoûté, et moi-même, l'individu ne m'inspirait pas vraiment confiance, et je me demandais où Holmes l'avait déniché. Holmes poussa un cri de satisfaction en sortant un papier, le relut hâtivement, et hocha la tête.

"Voulez-vous que je vienne avec vous?, demanda Lestrade.

-Oui, approuva Holmes. Répétez-moi ce que vous m'avez dit, jeune homme...

-Un homme est entré dans le bar, de la boue maculait ses chaussures, il était trempé, ce qui laisse penser qui laisse penser qu'il vient de l'ancienne fabrique de chaussures d'après la couleur orange de la boue, et sachant que cette fabrique est trouée partout et qu'il a plu ces derniers jours. Il a déclaré au barman qu'il était "à l'abri depuis son envol", déclara d'un morne l'individu.

-Excellente déduction, approuva Holmes.

-À mon avis, son "envol" signifie le casse de Lennington, ajouta le garçon.

-C'est ce qui me semble aussi, et vous êtes venu comme ça à Scotland Yard?

-Y a une récompense à la clé, répondit le jeune homme en lorgnant Lestrade.

-Tout à fait, fit ce dernier. Je suis venu vous voir, ce jeune homme possède quelques facultés semblables aux vôtres et pourrait vous, et nous aider, pour quelques affaires.

-Vous me flattez, Lestrade, rit Holmes. Votre nom, mon jeune ami?

-William Cotter.

-Merci Lestrade de me l'avoir amené, il pourrait en effet nous aider à la capture de notre cher Holson. Watson, vous venez avec nous?

-Il me semble que je n'ai pas le choix", répondis-je.

Je continuais cependant à me méfier de Cotter, nous sortîmes de l'appartement, appelant un cocher, et nous nous rendîmes à cette fameuse fabrique. Cotter avait raison, la boue était orange, et la fabrique se dressait menaçante dans le ciel sombre, semblable à un paquebot.

"Lestrade, vous gardez notre jeune ami, ce serait dommage qu'il s'enfuit... Et gardez l'entrée avec vos hommes, fit Holmes en regardant la voiture de police qui venait d'arriver. Watson, nous y allons?"

Je fis un bref signe de tête, et suivis Holmes dans la fabrique, dégainant mon revolver. Nous entrâmes dans la fabrique, Holmes alluma une torche. La fabrique était un réseau de couloirs, nous arrivâmes au centre après un bon quart d'heure. Holmes avait les sourcils froncés, et regardait les alentours, à la recherche d'indices. Un bruit métallique parvint à nos oreilles, je serrais plus fortement mon arme. L'endroit où nous étions était assez grand, le centre du navire, bordé de coursives qui s'ouvrait sur de nombreuses portes. Nous pataugions dans l'eau jusqu'au chevilles. Le bruit se fit plus imposant, nous entourant, j'avais la mâchoire serrée et Holmes s'était figé.

"Watson!", cria t-il.

J'eus juste le temps de me retourner avant de voir une masse sombre me heurter violemment à la tempe, un coup de feu partit et un sifflement retentit. Je m'écroulais sur le sol, en proie à une horrible douleur qui me serrait la tête. Je pris vaguement conscience que j'étais dans l'eau, des cris de douleur parvinrent à mes oreilles, je me recroquevillais, gémissant. Au bout d'un certain temps la douleur s'amenuisa, me permettant de me rappeler ce qu'il s'était passé. Des pas dans l'eau se rapprochèrent, et des mains s'emparèrent de moi.

"Watson?"

J'ouvris les yeux et distinguais la silhouette fine de Holmes. Il m'aida à me redresser, je passais une main sur ma tempe, grimaçant. Je sentis un liquide chaud et poisseux recouvrir mes doigts.

"Comment vous sentez-vous?

-Pas très bien, murmurais-je.

-Venez, on va appeler un médecin pour vous soigner", fit Holmes sur un ton inquiet.

Je me levais difficilement, j'avais la tête qui tournait mais je tenais debout sans trop de problème, Holmes me soutint en passant un de mes bras autour de son cou.

"Vous avez réussi à l'attraper, demandais-je à Holmes.

-Oui, grâce à vous en quelque sorte, notre jeune ami avait raison", répondit Holmes alors que nous nous dirigions vers la sortie.

Deux policiers forçaient un homme à entrer dans une voiture tandis que Lestrade, une main posée sur Cotter, discutait avec un sergent. Lorsqu'il nous aperçut, il s'avança, me regardant.

"Par l'enfer, il était costaud celui-là!", s'écria t-il.

Je m'assis une grosse pierre et jetais un coup d'oeil à Holmes, il avait la mine de celui qui avait résolu un cas, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Les policiers avaient enfin réussi à faire rentrer Holson dans le fiacre. Je me sentais épuisé, ma blessure n'était plus qu'une simple douleur heureusement. Quelqu'un s'approchait de moi, je relevais la tête, c'était un médecin. Il me soigna rapidement. Holmes et moi rentrâmes à Baker Street, je ne tardais pas à aller me coucher, laissant Holmes éveillé dans le salon, il venait d'allumer une pipe et son esprit n'était déjà plus là, perdu dans les méandres de la fumée.

Je me réveillais tard dans la matinée, un peu plus reposé, je m'habillais et sortis de ma chambre. Holmes était toujours assis dans le fauteuil, lisant le journal mais son visage s'éclaira en me voyant.

"Bien le bonjour, Watson!"

Je marmonnais un vague bonjour et m'asseyais.

"Vous vous sentez mieux?

-Oui, merci."

Il parut satisfait de ma réponse et continua à lire le journal, quelques temps après, un bruit de pas de cheval ainsi qu'un crissement de roues se firent entendre. Holmes arrêta de lire le journal et releva la tête, un léger sourire se formait peu à peu sur ses lèvres. Quelqu'un sonna, et peu après la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître Lestrade et Cotter.

"Vous pouvez disposer de lui, annonça Lestrade.

-Merci, mon ami!, fit Holmes avec enthousiasme. Venez, Cotter!"

Il disparut en prenant Cotter par le bras, Lestrade me salua et repartit également. Je vaquais à mes occupations, et quelques heures plus tard, Holmes revint, accompagné de Cotter qui était bien plus présentable. Ses cheveux étaient propres, attachés, il était vêtu de vêtements convenables, et ne semblait pas croire à sa chance. Mon ami le conduisit vers la table, les bras remplis de livres divers et variés, et commença à lui expliquer diverses choses. Le soir tomba, et lorsque je revins, ils étaient toujours attablés, Holmes toujours autant animé, et Cotter semblait comprendre ce qu'il disait. Je mangeais seul et partis me coucher. Je me remis rapidement et repris mon activité de médecin. Je n'eus pas beaucoup de temps à consacrer à Holmes, et lui de même avec moi, occupé par son protégé. Je crois que ce fut à ce moment là que Holmes et moi s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre. Cela dura des jours et des jours, je continuais à loger à Baker Street, mais je ne faisais qu'y dormir, un sentiment de tristesse s'était emparé de moi, Holmes semblait vraiment m'avoir oublié. Cotter le suivait partout, il avait visiblement les mêmes dons que Holmes, et ils résolvaient ensemble de nombreuses affaires. Je regrettais le temps où nous le faisions, peut-être n'étais-je pas un vrai ami pour lui, et les jours se suivaient, mornes et tristes.

Un jour, alors que je buvais un verre dans un bar, une conversation attira mon attention.

"Cotter l'a dans ses filets!"

J'écarquillais les yeux et essayais d'en entendre plus.

"Holmes est pris, définitivement, il s'est laissé berner comme l'a prévu le patron, répondit une voix rauque.

-Où est prévu l'exécution?, demanda la première voix.

-À Coverts. Holmes devrait arriver vers 23 heures, et à minuit... Crac!"

Les deux hommes se turent, je jetais un coup d'oeil à ma montre, il était 22 heures 30. J'attendis quelques minutes, le temps que les hommes sortent et m'élançais. Il me restait une once d'amitié envers Holmes, et je ne voulais pas qu'il meure. J'arrivais dix minutes avant 23h, Holmes venait de monter dans une voiture avec Cotter et partait en direction de sa tombe. Essoufflé, il me fallut un moment pour héler un fiacre.

Saisi d'appréhension, j'arrivais une demi-heure avant le meurtre de Holmes. Je me faufilais à l'arrière d'un immense bâtiment, fait de briques, détruit en partie, il y avait quelques temps, par les flammes. J'avais envoyé un télégramme à Lestrade entre temps.

"Eh bien Holmes, comment vous sentez-vous? Frustré? En colère?"

Je me plaquais dans l'ombre, observant la scène. Holmes était attaché à la pilier, la tête sur sa poitrine, Cotter droit à côté de lui, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, et un autre homme, la tête dans l'ombre.

"Comment le plus grand détective de l'Angleterre s'est-il laissé prendre dans mes filets? Par un simple jeune homme."

Sur ce, l'homme éclata de rire.

"Il suffisait de vous éloigner de votre cher ami, vous faire croire que Cotter avait les mêmes dons que vous, ça vous émerveille n'est-ce pas? Dommage que le bon docteur Watson ne soit pas là pour vous sauver!"

Holmes releva la tête, le regard empli de tristesse. Lentement un plan se construisait dans ma tête.

"Si facile de vous avoir... Je ne pensais pas vous détacher aussi rapidement de Watson, je vous croyais plus sincère."

Je me figeais, cet homme avait raison quelque part mais je secouais ma tête. Holmes méritait-il pour autant d'être tué?

"Il reste 20 minutes, Holmes. Profitez-en! Will, viens."

J'attendis quelques secondes puis descendis l'escalier, je sortis mon arme au cas où et m'approchais de Holmes qui semblait désespéré. Il leva la tête d'un coup et la tourna vers moi.

"Watson?

-Chut!", sifflais-je.

Je sortis un couteau de ma poche et entrepris de détacher Holmes, il semblait anormalement amorphe, comme drogué, je mis une main sur son poignet, essayant de capter son pouls, il était normal. Nous nous levâmes, il tenait à peine sur ses jambes, je l'examinais à nouveau, inquiet.

"Ils me droguent depuis quelques jours, souffla Holmes. Watson, je suis désolé.

-Plus tard", murmurais-je.

Nous gravîmes les escaliers, des pas se firent entendre.

"Par là, monsieur!", fit la voix de Cotter.

Je me mis à courir avec Holmes qui avait reprit un peu de forces, c'était un vrai labyrinthe et je prenais des couloirs au hasard, au bout de quelques minutes j'accédais au toit, bloqué. Essoufflés, nous observions les alentours. Un coup de feu retentit, une douleur cuisante me prit aux côtes, j'attrapais Holmes par le bras, courant à nouveau. Je sautais sur le bord du toit, et m'élançais. Pendant une seconde, tout se passa au ralenti, Holmes avait resserré sa main sur mon bras, et j'étais en suspension dans l'air, je me demandais franchement ce qu'il m'avait prit. Puis le temps reprit sa vitesse normale, j'atterris sur un toit en pente, glissant et dérapant, je hurlais, puis d'un coup plus rien sous moi. Un autre toit, et à nouveau le vide. Nous atterrîmes sur un tas de terre plutôt violemment. Sonné, je me relevais, une main sur mes côtes de plus en plus douloureuses. Holmes se redressa, hébété.

"Joli coup, Watson. Vous pensiez que ça allait marcher réellement?

-Je n'en savais rien, répondis-je honnêtement. Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici."

Les membres douloureux, nous nous remîmes en route. Des coups de feu retentirent à nouveau, je courais à présent, Holmes sur mes talons. Je me retournais un instant, le temps de tirer à mon tour, un cri de douleur se fit entendre. Je ne vis pas une flaque d'eau, je glissais et m'écroulais sur le sol.

"Watson!

-Continuez", criais-je en me relevant.

Une balle me frappa à la jambe, grognant de douleur, je m'étalais à nouveau. Puis d'autres coups de feu, mais pas de la même direction, Lestrade, Gregson se tenaient là avec des policiers. Soupirant de soulagement, je m'assis, Holmes s'était arrêté à une centaine de mètres, suivant l'affrontement. Une balle toucha un bidon rempli d'essence qui explosa, la bâtisse explosa elle aussi, et le souffle de l'explosion me projeta quelques mètres plus loin, j'atterris dans la boue. Épuisé, je ne bougeais plus, mes côtes et ma jambe me brûlaient, la perte de sang n'arrangeait rien. Quelqu'un m'attrapa, me tournant sur le dos, gémissant de douleur, j'ouvris les yeux. Holmes s'était penché sur moi.

"Là, je vous dois tout, Watson", abdiqua Holmes.

Ne répondant pas, je refermais les yeux et l'inconscience m'enveloppa de son manteau le plus sombre.

Lorsque je repris connaissance, j'étais allongé sur quelque chose de mou et confortable. J'ouvris les yeux et reconnut avec surprise ma chambre, une silhouette bougea au bout de mon lit.

"Bienvenue parmi les vivants, Watson!"

Encore quelque peu embrumé, je me redressais.

"Vous avez perdu pas mal de sang, mais nous avons pu intervenir à temps, les blessures devraient guérir rapidement."

Je hochais de la tête, Holmes parut déçu de ne pas me voir réagir.

"Écoutez, je comprendrais très bien..

-Sortez, le coupais-je séchement.

-Mais..

-Sortez!"

Holmes baissa les épaules et sortit de ma chambre, je remarquais qu'il avait un bras bandé. Comme me l'avait annoncé Holmes, je repris des forces rapidement, au bout de deux jours, je pus me lever. Je ne souhaitais pas pour autant parler à Holmes, il me fallait un peu de temps pour lui pardonner de m'avoir abandonné. Les corps de Cotter et Rosenback, l'homme qui avait voulu tuer Holmes furent retrouvés. Une enquête fut menée par nos chers inspecteurs et Holmes lui-même, concluant que Rosenback venait de sortir de prison où il y avait été mis par Holmes. Une affaire très bête mais rondement menée, appelée "L'Affaire Cotter" par les journaux. J'avais pris une chambre à l'hôtel pour m'éloigner un peu de Baker Street, et consacrais mon rétablissement en de longues promenades à l'extérieur de Londres, là où se promenait rarement Holmes. Un jour alors que je buvais un café sur une terrasse, un individu richement vêtu s'assit à côté de moi, il avait un bras qui était un peu raide, soupirant, je jetais quelques pièces de monnaie sur la table et me levais, l'homme attrapa mon bras.

"Vous croyez vraiment que vous pouvez me tromper, Holmes?"

L'homme afficha un air de stupéfaction.

"Votre bras est encore un peu douloureux, n'est-ce pas? J'ai été à bonne école."

Je me mis à marcher, Holmes me rattrapa.

"Et vous ne voulez pas y retourner?, demanda t-il avec espoir.

-Qu'est-ce qui me garantit que vous ne me laisserez pas tomber encore une fois?"

Je m'éloignais à nouveau, boitant encore à cause de ma douleur, je m'aidais de ma canne. Quelques jours passèrent, j'avais repris mes consultations, et le hasard fit que lors d'une visite à domicile, je passais dans Baker Street, je m'arrêtais devant notre appartement. J'avais réfléchis depuis, et regardais la fenêtre, la lumière était allumée, je me tapissais dans l'ombre, et vis la silhouette de mon ami passer plusieurs fois devant la fenêtre. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. La porte s'ouvrit et Holmes sortit, il se mit à marcher, je le suivais à distance, restant dans l'ombre, il prenait la direction de mon hôtel. Tout d'un coup, il disparut. Surpris, je m'avançais, le cherchant, soudain quelqu'un m'attrapa par derrière, un bras sur mon cou, suffocant, je me débattais. Puis la personne me relâcha, toussotant, je me redressais.

"Vous croyez vraiment que vous pouvez me tromper, Watson?", fit la voix de Holmes, goguenarde.

Lui lançant un regard noir, je m'assis sur un banc.

"Vous me pardonnez?, demanda doucement Holmes.

-Le devrais-je?

-Oui.

-Vous ne manquez pas de toupet, fis-je, indigné.

-Et vous vous manquez d'un ami."

Je fermais les yeux.

"D'accord, mais faites vos preuves.

-Je vous invite à dîner?, lança Holmes, un sourire dans la voix.

-Là, ça me va", répondis-je, plus chaleureux.

Sur ce, il s'inclina et ensemble, nous nous dirigeâmes vers le restaurant le plus proche.

"Tout de même ce Cotter aurait pu faire un fin détective!"

**FIN**

**Voilà, voilà. Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout, et si vous avez le temps, une petite review fait toujours plaisir. ;)**


End file.
